The number of networked devices (e.g., sensors, switches, and thermostats) is increasing at an explosive rate. For example, with the “Internet of things,” which may be referred as the “Internet of embedded devices,” factory control systems, medical devices, cars, the smart grid, and communication systems are being deployed. Approximately 5 billion embedded devices are now networked (year 2012) to the Internet. Projections suggest that the number will increase to 15 billion by year 2015. In addition, additional networked devices are incorporated into other private home and industrial networks. Because of the sheer number of networked devices, as well as the often remote deployment of the devices, techniques are incorporated to extend the operation of the devices to reduce maintenance of the devices. One approach is for the devices to operate in a sleep mode to reduce electrical power consumption of the networked devices. During the sleep mode, a battery-powered device operates at low power, often saving significant electrical consumption and consequently extending the battery life.
With traditional systems, embedded devices may sleep and wake up for a predetermined period of time in order to save energy consumption. The networked devices may be constantly scanned to verify the availability of the networked devices. However, this traditional approach may be characterized by one or more deficiencies.